Guerra de clanes
by Ale93371
Summary: Secuela de "Kombate en el Lin Kuei". Luego de la feroz batalla, Sub-Zero descansa en el templo Lin Kuei junto a Sareena. Pero una nueva amenaza hará que el ninja de hielo deba usar todo su poder, esta vez también estará acompañado por sus amigos de las Fuerzas Especiales: Sonya, Jax, Stryker y Cyrax. Clasificado M por violencia y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Reunión

_**Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de Mortal Kombat, espero que les guste.**_

_**La historia está ambientada en la línea de tiempo original (o sea la de MK1 a MK Armageddon) pero con varios cambios. **_

_**AVISO: Este fic está relacionado con dos fics anteriores: "Kombate en el Lin Kuei" y "La cacería de los dragones" así que hay detalles que se entenderán tras la lectura previa de ambas historias.**_

_**Al igual que Kombate en el Lin Kuei este fic aparece un personaje creado por mí pero no tendrá mucha participación en la historia.**_

_**Mortal Konbat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Netherrealm Studios y Warner Bros, este fic fue hecho con el único propósito de entretener.**_

Guerra de clanes

Capítulo 1: Reunión

En medio de una zona helada y llena de nieve se ubicaba un antiguo templo fuertemente custodiado, era el cuartel del peligroso clan Lin Kuei. Los miembros del clan antes eran asesinos que trabajaban por dinero, ahora bajo el liderazgo de Sub-Zero defienden Earthrealm frente a cualquier amenaza, un cambio alabado por el dios Raiden.

El flamante gran maestro meditaba en una oscura habitación, no había nadie más con él, todos los soldados estaban ocupados entrenando, charlando y vigilando. Sub-Zero reflexionaba en medio de su meditación, no tenía puesta su máscara revelando un rostro de un hombre mayor con piel algo grisácea y cabellos blancos, tampoco tenía el torso cubierto por ropa pero si por vendajes que se vio obligado a usar por las heridas recientes de un combate terminado; sus brazos estaban completamente azules desde las manos hasta los codos como si estuvieran congeladas y un gran medallón colgaba de su cinturón.

Imágenes de batallas atacaban su mente y sus recuerdos, solo podía memorizar sangre, violencia, muerte, destrucción. El cryomancer estuvo así por un largo tiempo hasta que un ruido fuerte le hizo abrir los ojos. Por la tremenda penumbra que había en la habitación la luz de la puerta que se abría lo encegueció brevemente, luego de eso pudo distinguir dos figuras: una de una mujer y la otra de un hombre.

- Maestro. – decía el joven a la vez que ingresaba al cuarto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cold? – contestaba tranquilamente Sub-Zero mirando al hombre.

- Es que usted estuvo encerrado por más de dos horas, sé que estaba meditando pero… no pensé que tardaría mucho. – contestó el joven, era el discípulo de Sub-Zero, llevaba un uniforme azul de ninja parecido al del maestro pero de un azul más claro.

- ¿Ya pasaron dos horas? El tiempo realmente se va rápido, quizás ellos ya estén por llegar. – alertaba Kuai Liang poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quiénes están por llegar? – preguntó con curiosidad la mujer, tenía cabellos blanco y negro, un conjunto de ropa negra con detalles rojos.

- Sareena, has visto como desactivé a Smoke después de derrotarlo. – explicaba el cryomancer recordando. – Me he tomado la libertad de contactar a Sonya y Jax para que vengan a reprogramar a Smoke para que él vuelva a ser el de antes, mi amigo.

- ¿Y venían hoy?

- Sí, me aseguraron que hoy para esta hora ya estarían llegando al templo. Vamos.

El gran maestro se colocó las prendas de su vestimenta que cubrían su torso y su máscara, el aliento helado salía a través de la misma y escoltado por sus dos aliados fue al salón principal. Ahí decenas de hombres y mujeres miembros del clan se arrodillaron ante él como saludo, el ninja de hielo aún sentía dolores en su cuerpo por la cantidad de heridas y golpes en su enfrentamiento contra Noob Saibot, Smoke y Frost.

Además del apagado de Smoke y la muerte de Noob otra consecuencia de la pelea fue el arrepentimiento de la antigua alumna de Sub-Zero y su inesperado retorno al clan, cosa que por supuesto no fue muy bien visto por todos los demás discípulos, especialmente aquellos que sobrevivieron a la masacre que ella misma perpetró allí hace tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Frost? – cuestionó el maestro.

- Aun está descansando, maestro. – respondía un integrante. – Al parecer estaba muy agotada y lastimada.

- _Je, esa perrita tuvo suerte de que de que no la haya atacado con todo mi poder, de lo contrario ya la hubiera destrozado._ – reía para sus adentros Sareena.

- La verdad, con todo respeto maestro, no puedo comprender como pudo perdonar a Frost con todo lo que ha hecho. – se quejaba Cold.

- Cold… debes entender: finalmente ella se dio cuenta de sus errores, ha cambiado.

- No sé, es muy difícil que haya cambiado de un momento para otro, Sub-Zero. – se interponía la mujer demonio.

- Tranquila Sareena, cambió, lo aseguro.

En una inesperada coincidencia la mujer cryomancer hizo aparición en el salón, todas las miradas fueron directo a ella, llevaba puesta una versión un poco más "ligera" de su uniforme dejando más piel pálida a la vista y sin su máscara, mostrando sus labios azules.

- Frost, ya te recuperaste.

- Sí maestro, ya estoy mucho mejor… - contestaba la mujer arrodillándose ante su mentor. – No puedo creer que usted me haya perdonado, sé que a los demás nos les agrada mi regreso pero trataré de hacer lo mejor para el clan.

- Eso espero Frost, por ahora no puedo dejar que seas mi mano derecha, ese puesto lo tiene ocupado Cold así que tendrás que entrenar y empezar de nuevo para ir ascendiendo en la organización.

- Sí maestro Sub-Zero, no tengo objeción.

Frost mostraba un rostro tranquilo, muy diferente a la mueca de odio y furia que había manifestado peleando del lado del mal. A pesar de su comportamiento Cold y Sareena siguieron mirándola severamente. Un miembro del clan apareció cubierto en sudor, había entrado corriendo y se veía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¡Maestro!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el ninja azul al guardia, Frost se puso de pie y lo miró, la mujer demonio y el discípulo también ocuparon su mirada en el hombre.

- Señor, un helicóptero viene hacía aquí… - respondió nervioso el guardia dejando mudos a todos los presentes.

- …entonces… han llegado… - dijo Sub-Zero luego de un rato.

Escoltado por Cold, Sareena y algunos miembros más del Lin Kuei, el gran maestro salió del templo y puso sus pies sobre el grueso colchón de nieve que era el suelo. Tal como dijo el guardia un vehículo aéreo estaba acercándose a la base del clan, era un helicóptero negro con el escudo de las fuerzas especiales, eso tranquilizó al ninja y a los suyos.

El helicóptero descendió hasta tocar el piso las hélices giraron con fuerza durante unos segundos antes de detenerse y lentamente una puerta del vehículo se abrió de par en par. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir cuatro figuras: una era una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un uniforme militar que consistía en un chaleco verde oscuro y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y un pesado abrigo encima de todo; otro era un afroamericano que llevaba puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones verde con camuflaje y una boina en la cabeza, cargaba una metralleta en su espalda y al igual que la mujer también vestía un abrigo, manos metálicas se asomaban de las mangas de su abrigo; el tercero era un hombre rubio con una vestimenta similar al del anterior pero con una gorra con visera coronando su cabeza y dos pistolas colgando de su cinturón mientras unos tonfas estaban atados en su espalda con correas y también un abrigo lo cubría encima de todo; el cuarto no llevaba vestimenta alguna pero su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto en una armadura amarilla y negra.

- ¡Mierda, que frío! – se quejaba el hombre rubio. – ¡¿Habiendo tantos lugares donde podían hacer su templo tenía que ser aquí?!

- ¿Y dónde querías que fuera, Stryker? ¿En el Caribe, en México, en Rusia, en Vietnam, en Argentina? – reía el afroamericano.

- Prefiero cualquiera de esos lugares antes que esto Jax

- Tranquilo Kurtis, recuerda que es tu primera misión en las fuerzas especiales. – le respondía la mujer de cabello rubio.

- Sí Sonya, pero esta no era mi idea una primera misión.

- Alégrate Stryker. – ahora le hablaba el hombre de armadura amarilla, el casco le daba una voz metálica… un ciborg. – Tu primera misión y es una misión tranquila, imagínate cuando tengamos que enfrentar soldados enemigos o cosas así.

- Tienes razón Cyrax, esta es una misión tranquila… aunque considerando nuestra suerte no creo que siga así.

- Lamentablemente concuerdo con Stryker. – hablaba Jax desenfundado la metralleta que llevaba encima. – No se olviden que el Lin Kuei tiene muchos enemigos y es por eso que decidí venir bien armado.

- Te has preparado bien Jax. – le decía la teniente Sonya Blade al mayor Briggs.

- Sí y no he tardado casi nada… no como tú Sonya… ¡Me dijiste que estarías lista en media hora y tardaste una hora! ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo que tardaste tanto en prepararte para partir?! – la increpaba el mayor.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que Stryker me estaba… ayudando con las cosas para llevar… - contestaba la mujer ruborizada mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amante. – No sabía bien que cosas llevar, él me quiso… ayudar… y en medio de todo comenzamos a… charlar… para ponernos al día y conocernos aún un poco más…

- Sí… fue una hermosa "charla", realmente inolvidable. - interrumpía Kurtis devolviéndole el guiño.

- Que curioso. – se entrometía ahora Cyrax. – Porque yo pasé cerca de la oficina donde estaba la teniente Blade y vi que tanto la puerta como las ventanas estaban bien cerradas, las persianas bajas, no había un solo lugar donde mirar.

- ¿Y? – contestaba la mujer soldado. – No me gusta que me miren mientras trabajo Cyrax.

- Sí, pero acercándome apenas a la puerta pude oír ruidos raros provenientes de adentro de la oficina…la automatización mejoró mis sentido así que no hizo falta acercarme mucho para escuchar claramente las voces de una mujer y de un hombre, ambos gimiendo y jadeando… me atrevo a decir que las voces eran muy similares a la de Sonya y a la de Stryker…

La teniente se tapó la boca con las manos mientras completamente roja miraba hacia otro lado, Kurtis mostraba una expresión de enojo ante las palabras de su compañero metálico y amenazaba con dispararle en cualquier momento.

- Bueno Jax, la teniente al parecer le estaba dando a nuestro nuevo compañero un regalo de bienvenida a las fuerzas especiales y por eso se demoró. – sentenció el ciborg, estaba sonriendo aunque su máscara impedía ver su rostro.

- ¡Vaya que tuvieron una linda "charla"! – reía el mayor.

- ¡CALLATE HOJALATA O TE DISPARO! – gritó enfurecido Stryker desenfundando un arma contra Cyrax.

- ¡Tranquilo Stryker! – Lo detuvo Jax - Eso no tiene interés ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en ayudar a Sub-Zero, después pueden seguir hablando de esto… y les aviso que lo que hicieron tú y Sonya merece una sanción.

- ¿Una sanción? – se preocupaba la teniente.

- Genial… - concluyó el ex policía fastidiado.

Sub-Zero, Sareena y varios Lin Kueis recibieron a los invitados. El ninja de hielo se quitó la mascara sonriendo al ver nuevamente a sus viejos amigos, sobre todo a su antiguo compañero del clan, Cyrax.

- Bienvenidos. – saludó el cryomancer.

- ¿Sub-Zero?

- Sí Stryker, soy yo.

- ¡Pero rayos! ¡¿Que te pasó?! Estas más… más… viejo…

- Bueno, es uno de los defectos del Medallón del Dragón, su portador envejece más rápido de lo normal…

- _Pero sigues siendo atractivo _– pensaba Sareena sonriendo.

- Ella es Sareena. – le presentó el ninja a azul a la mujer demonio, Kurtis la saludo cordialmente. – Ella era parte del culto de Quan Chi pero se rebeló contra él, ahora está con nosotros.

Sonya, Jax y Cyrax no se sorprendieron del estado del líder del clan ya que lo habían visto antes, Stryker estuvo ausente después de la derrota de Shao Kahn en la tierra y no se había vuelto a saber nada de él hasta ahora y por eso no esperaba ver a su antiguo aliado con su piel pálida y cabellos blancos.

Las sonrisas de Sonya y Jax se esfumaron con la presencia de cierta dama de cabello de hielo y labios azules. La expresión de la teniente ahora se había vuelto severa, ella y Frost ya tuvieron una mala relación incluso antes de que la ninja traicionara al grupo.

- Ella es Frost, es una antigua alumna que ahora volvió al Lin Kuei. – la presentó Sub-Zero a Stryker, ya que no la conocía personalmente.

- Sonya me ha hablado de ti. – la saludo Stryker.

- Seguramente no fueron cosas lindas lo que te dijo. – le contestó seria la mujer.

- No importa, si estas de nuestro lado ya no interesa lo que haya ocurrido antes.

- ¿Realmente cambiaste Frost? – interrumpía Blade.

- Sonya… sé que nos hemos llevado mal, dejemos todo atrás, te juro que cambié, ahora soy completamente fiel al Lin Kuei.

- Eso espero… pero te tendré bien vigilada durante mi estadía. – la amenazó la teniente.

- No te preocupes amiga. – ahora se entrometía Sareena. – Yo ya la tengo vigilada.

Mientras las tres mujeres hablaban, los hombres seguían con su charla:

- Perdón por mi reacción anterior Sub-Zero, lo que ocurre es que no te he visto desde hace tiempo. – explicaba Stryker. – De repente verte así, tan envejecido fue una sorpresa.

- Yo tampoco te he visto desde que Liu Kang, en paz descanse, derrotó a Shao Kahn en Earthrealm, luego de eso desapareciste. – contestaba el cryomancer.

- Me quedé en Nueva York colaborando con las tareas para reconstruir la ciudad y eso me tomó mucho tiempo. Luego Raiden me llevó a un reino llamado Orderrealm.

- Orderrealm… el reino de las leyes, una zona donde las reglas son sagradas.

- Así es Sub-Zero, me gustó mucho ese lugar y quise ingresar a la academia para ser un guardia seidan… un hombre me ayudó a encontrar ese lugar, se llamaba Shukin… Shukinko… Shuj…. Shujinko creo que era. Por desgracia, como ves a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo no pude convertirme en guardia y Raiden nuevamente me trajo a Earthrealm.

- No nos había dicho eso Stryker. – se metió Jax sorprendido.

- No era necesario que lo supieran.

- Bueno, por lo menos te aceptaron en las fuerzas especiales, Sonya me dijo que fuiste una pieza importante en la captura de Kano y Kabal…

- De Kano y Jarek. – corrigió Cyrax. – Kabal regresó con nosotros, no le convenció como Kano manejaba al Black Dragon…

- Bueno, ya fue suficiente, Ahora vamos a lo más importante. – concluía Jax. - ¿Dónde está el "paciente"?

- Está dentro del templo, en un salón especial, los llevaré allí, síganme.

Los agentes de fuerzas especiales siguieron a su amigo, todos custodiados por los soldados del clan. Al ingresar al lugar, la mujer y los tres hombres se sintieron aliviados de no estar más a la intemperie y se sentían listos para realizar su misión cuanto antes. La habitación en donde reposaba el cuerpo apagado de Smoke no era muy espaciosa pero tenía lugar suficiente para que el cuarteto pudiera trabajar tranquilo con sus herramientas.

- Smoke… - dijo Cyrax viendo a su viejo amigo, un ciborg como él. – Pensar que por culpa mía él está así.

- No es culpa tuya Cyrax. – trató Kuai Liang de consolarlo.

- Lo es, Sektor y yo lo capturamos para que lo sometieran a la automatización…

- No es tu culpa, te estaban controlando, recuerda que te habían convertido en un autómata sin libre albedrío. – intentaba ahora ayudarlo Sonya.

- Bueno, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, comencemos con la operación. – sentenció Jax.

Los cuatro miembros de las fuerzas especiales rodearon al ciborg apagado listos para reprogramarlo y devolverle su alma por segunda vez. La operación duró horas, al parecer Noob Saibot, quien reprogramó a Smoke para convertirlo al mal nuevamente, tenía muchos conocimientos sobre la automatización ya que cambió completamente el sistema y modificó varias partes internas del ciborg para impedir precisamente lo que Jax y su equipo quieren lograr. Finalmente, con toda las herramientas de última tecnología y la ayuda de Cyrax pudieron cambiar la configuración y modificar el cerebro del Lin Kuei plateado, devolviéndole sus recuerdos y su vida.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó satisfecho Jax. – Hicimos un buen trabajo, ahora hay que dejarlo así hasta que se reponga, él se activará solo después de un tiempo.

- Esta vez fue más difícil, espero que haya salido bien. – agregaba Sonya.

- Sí, la verdad que nos llevó trabajo. – seguía Stryker.

- Pronto Smoke volverá a ser el que era antes… por lo menos en su alma y mente. – cerró Cyrax.

Los cuatro fueron al salón principal donde se reunieron con el gran maestro y sus aliados para comentarles la buena noticia. El ninja azul llevaba en el pecho el Medallón del Dragón, el símbolo que le da poder y autoridad sobre los suyos, le alegró en el fondo saber que su viejo amigo volvería.

Él, junto con Sareena le explicaba a los recién llegados que era lo que había pasado ya que ellos no entendían mucho como Frost volvió a ser buena y Smoke estaba apagado y averiado en el templo. Hablaron del combate parejo ente él, Sareena y Scorpion contra Noob, Smoke y Frost; un combate encarnizado entre bandos.

- … entonces veo que Noob seguía golpeando a Scorpion en el suelo… – relataba Kuai Liang. – …con mis manos formé una espada de hielo y corrí hacía él, Noob se percata de mi ataque y me arroja un rayo espectral, una especie de nube negra, pero yo me deslizo… y lo apuñalo en medio del pecho, atravesándolo… nunca olvidaré sus últimas palabras: "Realmente has demostrado ser un gran guerrero Kuai Liang. Eres digno de llevar esos colores, eres digno de ser Sub-Zero. Sí aún estuviera vivo, si aún fuera tu hermano, estaría orgulloso de ti". Por un momento él había vuelto a ser Bi-Han.

Jax, Sonya, Stryker y Cyrax escuchaban atentamente la historia, el cryomancer les explicó como derrotó a su antiguo amigo Smoke y destruyó a Noob, o Bi-Han cuando solía ser su hermano, Sareena por su parte contó como venció a Frost y le perdonó la vida por pedido de Kuai Liang.

- ¿Le salvaste la vida a Scorpion? – preguntó Cyrax consternado.

- Sí, yo no lo veía como un enemigo. Le expliqué que él había sido manipulado por Quan Chi, quien le hizo creer que los Lin Kuei exterminamos a su clan y a su familia.

Ahora le había llegado el turno a los de fuerzas especiales de contar su última experiencia, la misión de capturar a Kano y al resto del Black Dragon, la pelea entre Sonya y dicho sujeto, Stryker enfrentándose a Kabal, el dúo Cyrax/ Jax ocupándose de Jarek y los soldados eliminando o apresando a lo que quedaba de la organización anarquista.

- …ese bastardo de Kano me clavó una de sus cuchillas en una pierna, con mucho esfuerzo me saqué cuchilla y la usé contra él… - relataba Sonya.

- …y cuando Kabal estaba por matarme saqué una de mis granadas y le dije "¡Aquí te va un regalo!", me hice a un lado y la granada estalló cerca de él mandándolo a volar por los aires… - contaba Stryker.

- … cuando Jarek se puso de pie nuevamente le disparé una red de energía que lo inmovilizó y… - decía Cyrax.

- … y luego de eso yo lo dormí de una trompada a ese maldito. – continuaba Jax el relato de su compañero ciborg.

En medio de su relato aparece Frost con una bandeja con platos, los soldados americanos cortaron abruptamente sus relatos ante el inesperado gesto de la mujer.

- Disculpen… pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de prepararles algo de comer.

- Gracias Frost. – dijo Sub-Zero recibiendo su plato.

- ¡Espere maestro! – se interpuso Cold y tomó el plato apresuradamente.

El joven ninja probó un bocado por un largo rato, masticando despacio entre la atenta y extrañada mirada de los demás, una vez que tragó permaneció unos minutos quieto, como esperando algo, hasta que finalmente cedió el plato de nuevo al maestro.

- Tome maestro, está limpio.

- ¿Cómo que está limpio? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó algo molesta Frost al aprendiz.

- Es solo una medida de seguridad… para garantizar bienestar y seguridad al gran maestro.

- ¿Bienestar y segur…? ¡¿Crees que envenené la comida?!

- No te preocupes, es un procedimiento normal.

- ¡No mientas Cold! ¡Nunca he visto que hicieran eso! ¿Realmente creen que soy capaz de querer envenenar a Sub-Zero?

La mirada que le devolvieron todos, excepto Sub-Zero, Stryker y Cyrax; fueron suficiente motivo para que la dama de hielo se retire dolorida en el alma. Se encerró en una habitación, sus ojos no pudieron evitar dejar caer lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

- No es justo… - se decía a sí misma. – He cambiado, el maestro me perdonó y me admitió de nuevo… no merezco este maltrato.

La mujer golpeaba las paredes con sus manos, uno de los golpes fue tan fuerte que se lastimó los nudillos brotando un poco de sangre, sentía deseos de destrozar todo por el enojo que sentía.

- Ojala el maestro los haga darse cuenta de que cambié… pensar que antes odiaba a Sub-Zero con todo mi ser pero ahora estoy cerca de él... cerca de él y del medallón del dragón…

El rostro de la cryomancer cambió súbitamente, una sonrisa rara se había formado a la par que recordaba aquel objeto que le daría un poder inimaginable.

- El medallón del Dragon… ha pasado tiempo desde que lo tuve entre mis manos, lástima que su poder era demasiado y terminó congelándome a mí misma… pero me he fortalecido mucho después de eso… quizás ahora pueda dominarlo… podría ser la nueva líder del Lin Kuei…

Frost daba vueltas en su habitación hablando sola sobre los eventos pasados, ella podría fácilmente apartar a Sub-Zero del grupo, quitarle el medallón y obtener su energía para ser respetada por sus colegas.

- El medallón… debe ser mío… - reía la mujer hasta que, como producto de un golpe, su mente dio un giro y la puso de nuevo en la realidad. – Pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?… ya cambié… no puedo volver a traicionar al maestro… no puedo… por más poder que pueda obtener… un poder que nunca antes había imaginado… no… no… debo olvidarlo… debo… olvidarlo…

La desdichada luchaba con ella misma en sus pensamientos, su mente daba vueltas en torno al medallón, parecía que iba a enloquecer, incluso golpeó su cabeza con sus manos en un intento por detener su pensamientos malignos, sus oscuros deseos. Finalmente se calmó y cayó de rodillas al suelo con sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus felinos ojos azules.

Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba siendo observada, un rostro la miraba a través de una pequeña ventana.

- Je, parece que al final ella no se recuperó del todo. – decía el extraño al ver la triste escena. - Esto vendrá bien para mis planes. Tuve suerte de poder eliminar en silencio a los centinelas y así evitar que me detecten.

El extraño llevaba una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, el hombre era una figura roja en medio de toda la nieve blanca, su voz se oía siniestra.

- Prepárate Sub-Zero… ahora pagarás por quitarme lo que me pertenece… sí, lo vas a pagar…

Fin del primer capítulo.

_**Bueh, listo el primer capítulo, seguramente ya sabrán quien es el curioso que espiaba a Frost. Espero que no les moleste la inclusión de un personaje creado por mí, Cold, igual él no tendrá mucha repercusión en el fic.**_

_**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, cualquier consejo para el fic será tomado en cuenta.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Ale93371**_


	2. Mal presentimiento

Capítulo 2: Mal presentimiento

- ¿No creen que están siendo muy duros con ella? – decía extrañado Stryker refiriendose a Frost.

- Lo dices porque no la conoces bien Kurtis. – contestaba molesta Sonya. – Si te enteraras como era ella antes pensarías como nosotros.

- Pero… ¿y si realmente cambió y es una persona diferente? Miren, hasta nos preparó comida.

- Stryker… - se interponía Sareena. – Créeme, NO ha cambiado, estoy segura de que trama algo.

- Bueno… - ahora hablaba Cyrax. – Puede ser que Stryker tenga razón, quizás cambió, es cuestión de darle tiempo.

- Bien dicho Cyrax, yo estoy seguro de que se ella se rectificó. – aprobaba Sub-Zero.

- Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde que partimos del cuartel, así que voy a comer. Nuestro amigo ya no mostró que la comida no tiene veneno por lo que… - interrumpió Jax tomando su plato de comida que había preparado Frost y probando un gran bocado.

Los demás lo siguieron y le hicieron honores a la comida, ignorando que la mujer que cocinó estaba encerrada en una habitación a punto de enloquecer. La joven cryomancer se tomaba de sus cabellos mientras su mente se dividía entre tomar el medallón del Dragón de su maestro o enmendarse.

- Tengo que enderezarme… - hablaba con una voz muy débil. - …no puedo volver a traicionar al clan, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no puedo rebajarme de nuevo… no debo…

La pobre mujer se recostó en la cama completamente agotada y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pensando que un pequeño descanso la hará sentirse mejor. Sus ojos azules no tardaron en cerrarse, su rostro finalmente tomó un aspecto tranquilo.

Volviendo al salón principal:

- Debo admitir que cocina bastante bien. – dijo Sonya con su plato vacío.

- Era de esperarse… siendo mujer… - bromeaba Jax,

Stryker se rio y Sub-Zero, a pesar de su actitud seria, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para disimular una pequeña risa. Sonya y Sareena fueron las únicas que se mostraron molestas.

- Tranquilas, fue un chiste.

- Pues no le vi la gracia Jax.

- Bueno, soy tu superior Sonya, podría ordenarte que te rías del chiste si quiero. – siguió bromeando el mayor.

- La única orden que yo desobedecería. – contestó por lo bajo la teniente.

- Cambiado un poco el tema… - decía Stryker. – Ya han pasado varias horas desde que "arreglamos" al amigo de Sub-Zero… ¿no deberíamos ir a verlo?

- Dudo que se active todavía, Stryker. – le respondía Cyrax. – El sistema tardará por lo menos 24 horas en activarse nuevamente, recuerda que tuvimos que modificar casi todo el sistema interno de Smoke.

- ¿24 horas? – se interpuso Sareena sorprendida. – No creí que fuera tanto tiempo.

- Sí Sareena, como mínimo 24 horas.

Ellos seguían charlando mientras las horas pasaban y pasaban, ya el día se volvió noche y el frío afuera aumentaba cada vez más. Frost, ya despierta y mpas tranquila, salió de la habitación nuevamente vestida con una versión un poco más atrevida de su uniforme Lin Kuei, dejando más piel expuesta y sin su velo.

Nuevamente la charla cesó cuando apareció la joven en el salón principal:

- Frost, por fin apareciste de nuevo. – le decía su mentor.

- Sí maestro, veo que comieron la comida.

- Sí, estaba deliciosa, espero que no sigas ofendida por lo que hizo Cold.

- No se preocupe maestro, ya no estoy molesta por eso. Si me disculpa voy a salir un poco afuera.

- ¿Afuera?

- Sí señor, es que me siento como ahogada aquí adentro, quizás un poco de aire puro me haga bien.

- ¿Saldrás afuera con este frío? Tendrás hipotermia apenas des dos pasos en la nieve. - exclamaba sorprendido Jax.

- Soy una cryomancer, puedo soportar las bajas temperaturas. Puedo incluso ir desnuda y no me pasará nada.

- Bueno, mirando cómo es su ropa, no hay mucha diferencia entre estar vestida o desnuda. Hablando de eso ese uniforme te queda bien. – bromeó Stryker en voz baja.

- Gracias por el alago, señor Stryker. – contestó ella con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su maestro - Con permiso maestro, me retiro.

La mujer abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire helada hizo estremecer brevemente a los soldados de las fuerzas especiales. Stryker seguía sonriendo junto con Jax por su comentario, pero su sonrisa se borró en segundos al ver los ojos verdes de Sonya en una mueca de enojo.

- _Oh mierda. – _pensó Kurtis mirando a su novia.

- ¿Qué es lo que le acabas de decir Kurtis?

- Solamente dije que su uniforme es lindo.

- Pues te debe parecer muy lindo porque te quedaste mirándola como idiotizado, me imagino que no te gustará ella… - le hablaba furiosa.

- ¡Tranquila, solo fue un comentario!

- ¡De acuerdo, suficiente! – intervino finalmente Jax. - ¡Pueden discutir todo lo que quieran cuando volvamos al cuartel!

- Hablando de eso Jax. – ahora era Cyrax quien hablaba. – Ya que hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo de reprogramar a Smoke y ya no habiendo nada más que hacer aquí, lo más conveniente sería precisamente partir de nuevo para allá.

- Tienes razón Cyrax, habíamos dicho a los superiores que iba a ser una misión rápida y que volveríamos lo más pronto posible. Sub-Zero, amigo, si ya no tienes más amigos que necesiten ajustes entonces nuestra tarea aquí terminó.

- ¿Se van ya? ¿En plena noche? – preguntaba sorprendido el gran maestro.

- No te preocupes, he manejado helicópteros de noche antes, no tengo problemas. – contestaba el mayor, luego se dirigió a sus compañeros. – Muchachos, volvamos a casa.

Los cuatro soldados se pusieron de pie, Sub-Zero, Sareena y Cold los escoltaron hasta la salida. Ya era de noche, el suelo blanco contrastaba completamente con el cielo negro, el frío había aumentado considerablemente. El helicóptero aguardaba el ingreso de sus ocupantes, quienes se estaban poniendo sus abrigos. Justo cuando estaban por salir por la puerta apareció Frost entrando por la misma.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Frost?

- Sí maestro, me siento muy bien ahora. ¿Usted ya se va señor Jax?

- Sí, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, necesitamos regresar a la base cuanto antes.

Uno a uno, los soldados saludaron a Sub-Zero y a los demás. Después de darle la mano al ninja azul y a Sareena, Sonya se acercó a la joven Frost.

- Frost, durante mi estadía aquí he visto realmente cambios en ti. Sé que traté con dureza durante gran parte del día, pero ahora me di cuenta de que te enderezaste. Te felicito. – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a la mujer cryomancer.

- Gracias Sonya, eso es muy importante para mí. – contestó ella feliz.

- Ustedes quédense aquí, voy a encender el helicóptero. – ordenó Jax, sus compañeros accedieron y esperaron.

Sonya cruzaba sus brazos, sentía el frío penetrar a través de su abrigo grueso haciéndola tiritar un poco.

- Ojala pudiera ser como Sub-Zero, o Sareena, o Frost y poder estar ligera de ropa en medio de la helada. – hablaba por lo bajo mientras su aliento humeaba.

- Tranquila, en unas horas estaremos de nuevo en los calurosos Estados Unidos, de nuevo en el cuartel. – la consolaba Stryker, también muerto de frío.

- Aún sigo molesta Stryker.

- Oh vamos… solo la miré un poco.

- Demasiado diría yo… creí que eras diferente, pero parece resultaste ser tan superficial como Johnny… solo te importa el cuerpo de una mujer…

- ¡No me compares con él, yo no uso lentes de sol todo el tiempo para mirarle las tetas a las mujeres mientras les hablo sin que se den cuenta!… sí, él mismo me lo dijo… cuando hablaba contigo, con Jade, hasta con Mileena y Sindel…

- ¿Qué?

- Uy… bueno… creo que hablé demasiado… yo no soy como él… además no me gusta Frost, es demasiado… "fría" ´para mi gusto.

La mujer soldado sonrió ante la respuesta sincera y abrazó a su hombre.

Cyrax era el único que permanecía callado y quieto, por su máscara nadie podía advertir su cara de preocupación, la misma que estaba teniendo también Sub-Zero, extrañada por el comportamiento del gran maestro Sareena se le acerca:

- ¿Estas bien Kuai Liang? Te veo preocupado.

- Sareena… necesitaré hablar contigo después… en privado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?  
- No… aun.

Cuando Jax regresó, lo hizo con una cara de pocos amigos que le quitó el entusiasmo a su grupo.

- Díganme: ¿Alguno vio al gato negro? – preguntaba el mayor.

- ¿Gato negro? – preguntó obviamente Sonya.

- Sí, esa sería la única explicación para la mala suerte nuestra.

- Ven… yo les dije que no tenemos suerte… - se metía Kurtis.

- Tenías razón Stryker, no funciona el helicóptero.

- ¡Eso es imposible, Jax!

- No lo es, Cyrax. Ve a comprobarlo tú mismo si quieres. Ese maldito trasto no enciende.

- Quizás fue el frío Jax.

- No Sonya, está diseñado especialmente para soportar frío y calor elevados. El helicóptero funcionaba perfectamente, así que me atrevo a decir que ha sido saboteado.

La palabra "sabotaje" impactó profundamente en los soldados, Sub-Zero consideraba que nadie podía acercarse al vehículo ya que estaba siendo vigilado por los centinelas del clan… o por lo menos se suponía.

- Cold…

- ¿Sí maestro?

- Quiero que vayas a ver a los centinelas, no comprendo cómo no advirtieron nada.

- De acuerdo señor.

Mientras la mano derecha del líder del clan se retiraba, los miembros de las fuerzas especiales seguían dialogando:

- ¿No hay forma alguna de arreglarlo Jax?

- Probablemente sí, Stryker, pero con esta oscuridad no se puede ver bien. Debemos esperar a que amanezca.

- Pero entonces… ¿Qué haremos? Solo hace un par de horas que anocheció.

- No lo sé Sonya… lo únicos que podríamos hacer es esperar, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que salga el sol.

- Pueden quedarse si quieren. – interrumpió Sub-Zero quien estaba oyendo la charla.

- Esperamos no molestar. – le contestaba Sonya.

- No es molestia, ustedes me ayudaron mucho, ahora es tiempo de devolverles el favor. Hay una habitación donde pueden descansar, aunque, Sonya, deberás dormir en otra habitación, la compartirás con Sareena.

- ¿No puede ella dormir conmigo o al revés? – preguntó Kurtis.

- Me temo que no Stryker, son las reglas del Lin Kuei, los hombres y las mujeres deben tener habitaciones separadas.

- ¡Pero yo no soy un Lin Kuei!… todavía. – aclaró Kurtis al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no le vendría mal poder añadir "Ninja Lin Kuei" a la lista de logros de él que incluye ex marine, ex policía, veterano de la Guerra del Golfo, sargento de la SWAT y miembro de las fuerzas especiales.

Y así sin más, todos entraron de nuevo al templo, Jax, Stryker y Cyrax fueron a la habitación asignada, Sonya por su parte fue a otra pieza que debía, como dijo Sub-Zero, compartir con la mujer-demonio Sareena.

Pero la mujer demonio no estaba allí aun, estaba acompañando a Sub-Zero a un salón para hablar en privado.

- Bien, ya estamos solos Kuai Liang. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Sareena, tengo un muy mal presentimiento… bueno al menos eso parecía pero lo que acaba de ocurrir…

- ¿Crees que pasará algo?

- Escúchame, no sé qué es lo que podrá pasar, aun así aseguro que será algo oscuro. Por eso tendremos que estar bien atentos, me temo que la desgracia se acerca…

- Sub-Zero…

- Solo es una advertencia Sareena, quiero que te cuides. Tenemos muchos enemigos así que por mucho tiempo no estaremos en paz, seguramente dentro de poco el descanso y la tranquilidad serán lujos para nosotros.

- Yo estoy contigo Kuai Liang. Aún si algo malo ocurre no me separaré de ti, no te olvides que yo ahora soy una Lin Kuei… y moriré como tal si es necesario…

- De acuerdo Sareena, ahora ve a descansar… mientras se pueda.

La mujer se retiró del salón, Sub-Zero inmediatamente mandó llamar a sus guardias.

- Quiero que custodien las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Son amigos míos y sus vidas son muy importantes para mí.

- Señor, daremos hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre para proteger a los suyos. – acordaron los guardias.

Acto seguido entró Cold, su rostro mostraba preocupación también, el gran maestro sabían que no vendrían buenas noticias.

- ¡Maestro, asesinaron a los centinelas! Están todos muertos. – dijo sorprendido el joven.

- Lo que me temía. – replicó el cryomancer con tristeza. – Esto no terminará nunca.

**Mientras tanto…**

- Cyrax ¿ocurre algo? – preguntaba Kurtis a su compañero quien se había quitado la máscara revelando un rostro angustiado.

- Muchachos, creo que algo malo se aproxima aquí. – contestó secamente el ciborg.

- Yo también pienso eso. – habló Jax. – El sabotaje del avión lo confirma, parece que algún enemigo está rondando la sombra.

- ¿Y quién puede ser? Los Black Dragon están prácticamente extintos al igual que los Red Dragon, Sektor desapareció, de Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn y Shang Tsung no se supo más nada.

- Puede ser un enemigo del Lin Kuei Stryker.

- Por ahora no podemos estar seguros de eso. – decía Cyrax. – Es solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora debemos dormir un poco.

- Con todo lo que dijeron Jax y tú no creo que pueda dormir ahora Cyrax. Además sin Sonya cerca también se me hace difícil.

- Ya oíste a Sub-Zero, Sonya deberá dormir en habitación separada. Los hombres y mujeres duermen en habitaciones separadas para evitar posibles atracciones y terminen haciendo lo mismo que hicieron ella y tú en el cuartel.

- ¡Jax!

- Tranquilo Stryker, solo es una noche.

Los tres hombres se callaron, ignoraban que del otro lado de la puerta estaban siendo custodiados, igual de custodiados que Sonya y Sareena, quienes tampoco se mantenían tranquilas.

- ¿Entonces Sub-Zero dice que hay peligro? – decía Sonya sorprendida.

- Eso es lo que entendí yo. – contestaba la mujer demonio.

- Trataría de pasar ese comentario por alto de no ser por el helicóptero averiado afuera, que según Jax fue saboteado.

- Sí, lamento decirte que Sub-Zero parece tener razón con su presentimiento, sin ir más lejos él tuvo un sueño en donde peleaba con Frost, Noob y Smoke minutos antes de precisamente enfrentarse a ellos.

- Mierda… ojala solo sea un presentimiento esta vez…

- Lo que no entiendo es porque sabotearían el helicóptero de ustedes. ¿Por qué querrían que ustedes se quedaran aquí en caso de que sea un enemigo del clan el que lo haya hecho? Otra cosa que no entiendo es como los centinelas no dieron aviso de que alguien se acercaba el vehículo.

- Posiblemente sabía quiénes somos y querría eliminarnos junto con el Lin Ku…

- ¿Sonya? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estaba pensando… ¿recuerdas quien fue la última persona en salir momentos antes de que nosotros fuéramos hacía el helicóptero?... una sola persona salió afuera en todo este tiempo, solo un miembro del clan podría acercarse sin llamar la atención de los centinelas.

Los ojos de Sareena se abrieron a más no poder mientras que los de Sonya nuevamente mostraban enojo, un solo nombre salió al unisono de los labios de ambas mujeres: Frost.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

_**Bueno, para lo que se están preguntando cuando empieza la acción tengo una noticia buena y otra mala: la buena es que en el siguiente capítulo comienza la acción, la mala es que tendrá que esperar jejeje.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371**_


	3. El Tekunin

Capítulo 3: El Tekunin

_En un salón casi destruido, dos hombres peleaban brutalmente. Uno, un afroamericano con ropa militar y brazos metálicos , el otro un hombre blanco con barba, una expresión de locura asesina en su rostro y un logo en su uniforme con la forma de un dragón, un dragón negro._

_- ¡No te me vas a escapar Jax! – decía el hombre del Black Dragon._

_- Te derrote una vez, Jarek, puedo volver a hacerlo. – le contestó el militar._

_Sin perder tiempo Jarek arrojó una cuchilla para distraer a su enemigo y atacarlo con un hacha que llevaba atada en la espalda, después de varios golpes fallidos con el arma blanca su enemigo pudo desarmarlo de un golpe. Enfurecido el Black Dragon sacó un lazo y con la habilidad de un vaquero lo enlazó, atrayéndolo hacía él para darle una feroz paliza._

_- ¡Ahora si tendré mi venganza, adiós Jax! – habló el sujeto de la mirada asesina._

_- ¡Oye! – lo interrumpió una nueva voz._

_- ¿Qué caraj…? – replicaba Jarek hasta que recibió un feroz golpe en el rostro._

_El agresor era nada más y nada menos que el ciborg Lin Kuei Cyrax, su golpe hizo que el delincuente sin quererlo liberara a Jax._

_- ¡Arrghh! ¡¿Por qué rayos te metes, maldito robot?!_

_- No dejaré que mates al mayor, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí también Jarek._

_- ¡A mí me da lo mismo! ¡Los destrozaré a ambos!_

_Repentinamente una extraña visión sacudió al ciborg amarillo: veía como Jarek lentamente comenzaba a ser rodeado por un extraño aura de diferentes colores alternando entre verde, rojo y negro, sus ojos por momentos se tornaban completamente rojos, parecía una criatura proveniente del más terrible de los infiernos. Jax parecía no dar muestras de ver eso pero Cyrax sí, el demente Black Dragon con su aspecto diabólico atacó con toda su furia…_

Y ahí fue cuando el ciborg Lin Kuei abrió los ojos.

- ¿Pasó algo Cyrax? – preguntó Stryker tras ver como su compañero se despertó sobresaltado, Jax también se sorprendió por su reacción.

- ¿Qué?... ah… Stryker… no… no pasó nada… solo una pesadilla… - se excusó él.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Más que un sueño o pesadilla fue un recuerdo, cuando Jax y yo capturamos a Jarek en la cárcel abandonada. ¿Recuerdas eso Jax? – se dirigía ahora al mayor.

- ¡Como olvidarlo! ¡En este momento debe estar usando dentadura postiza por el golpe que le di en su horrible cara! – reía Briggs.

- Que curioso, yo en mi sueño recordé cuando protegía a Sonya de ese bastardo de Kano. – comentó Kurtis.

- ¿Por qué no sueñan cosas normales, como ganar la lotería, estar en la cama con una supermodelo o partirle la cara a un político? Digo… - agregaba Jax molesto por tener que oír sobre eventos pasados.

- Yo que tú no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera Jax, no creo que por casualidad haya tenido ese sueño. – replicaba Cyrax.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sub-Zero nos contó que antes de pelear contra Frost, Noob y Smoke tuvo un sueño precisamente sobre eso… había visto lo que iba pasar antes de que pasara…

- ¿Cómo una premonición? – acotó Stryker.

- Exacto, quizás mi sueño signifique algo.

- Pues no creo que Jarek pueda fugarse de la cárcel de máxima seguridad a la que fue enviado y menos que pueda venir hasta aquí, Cyrax.

- No digo que sea exactamente eso lo que vaya a ocurrir, pero quizás tenga relación con otra cosa.

- Mira, esta charla ya me está dando miedo, ya está por amanecer así que mejor que nos pongamos a reparar el helicóptero y poder irnos de una puta vez de aquí. – se levantó el mayor dejando mudos a sus compañeros.

Tal como había dicho él, ya el sol paulatinamente se asomaba, la noche comenzaba a ceder pero no por eso el frío el frío dejaba de ser crudo y violento. Sonya y Sareena salieron de su habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Jax y los demás.

- Jax, creo que sé quién averió el helicóptero… - se dirigió rápidamente Sonya a su superior.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

- Frost.

- ¡Ustedes no se dan por vencidas con ella! – le recriminaba Stryker. – Creí que ya la habías perdonado Sonya.

- Sí, pero se supone que los centinelas, quienes vigilan el templo desde lo más alto, no tendrían problemas en avisar si ven a algún extraño acercándose al vehículo. Solamente un Lin Kuei se acercaría sin levantar sospechas ya que los centinelas obviamente pensarán que ese ninja lo enviaron ahí por un motivo… y Frost fue la última persona que salió afuera, justamente unos minutos antes de que nosotros nos dispusiéramos a volver.

- Vaya, eso suena bastante convincente y tiene sentido. – Comprendió el mayor Briggs - Aunque no creo que sea conveniente apuntar a Frost directamente, creo que por un parte ustedes pueden tener razón pero también ustedes desconfían mucho de ella y por eso es la primera sospechosa.

- Es imposible que Frost lo haya hecho. – se interpuso el gran maestro Sub-Zero, quien se acercaba tras escuchar la charla que difamaba a su alumna.

- ¿Por qué no Sub-Zero? – hablaba Sareena. - ¿No oíste lo que dijo Sonya? Si los centinelas…

- Están muertos, Sareena. – respondió cortante el ninja azul.

Todo el grupo que petrificado por la respuesta tajante, solo fue cuestión de varios segundos para que uno finalmente quebrara el silencio y ese fue Cyrax:

- ¿Muertos?… ¿pero cómo?

- Cold los halló sin vida, al parecer fueron asesinados unos momentos antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí.

- Eso no importa, no nos dice que Frost no lo haya hecho, quizás ella los mató. – respondió molesta Sonya, parecía desesperada por ver caer a la cryomancer.

- No, los golpes que los mataron eran muy potentes, uno tenía el rostro destrozado y otro varios huesos rotos junto con moretones en todo el cuerpo conozco a Frost y ella no tiene tanta fuerza para hacer eso, además otro estaba carbonizado hasta los huesos… y hasta donde yo sé Frost no tiene poderes de fuego.

- ¿Scorpion? ¿O Shang Tsung y sus calaveras de fuego? – preguntó inmediatamente Cyrax.

- Dudo hayan sido ellos, da lo mismo ya que queda claro que el punto es que Frost es inocente de eso.

Sonya y Sareena tuvieron que conformarse de mala gana con la respuesta. Finalmente Jax les recordó a sus compañeros la idea de salir a reparar el transporte aéreo para irse por lo que sin perder tiempo se pusieron sus abrigos y se prepararon, daba la casualidad que la ninja de cabellos de hielo apareció también, por supuesto ignorando que hace minutos era considerada sospechosa.

- Buenos días maestro. – se arrodilló Frost ante Sub-Zero.

- Buenos días Frost. Llegas justo, Jax y los demás van a ver si pueden reparar el helicóptero, acompáñanos.

Los cuatro soldados estaban listos para salir, el gran maestro, escoltado por su aprendiz, la mujer demonio y la dama de hielo estaban cerca para ayudar en caso de que hiciera falta.

Todos estaban tranquilos, excepto Sub-Zero y Cyrax, quienes nuevamente se habían vuelto serios, otra vez los rostros de preocupación se hacían presentes. Con ojos tristes Sareena se acercaba nuevamente al hombre del medallón del Dragón.

- ¿Sub-Zero, estas bien?

Pero el ninja azul no contestaba, se quedaba mirando alrededor: las paredes, el suelo, el techo, a la gente que lo rodeaba. Por un segundo Sub-Zero y Cyrax fueron un mismo ser, ambos tenían extrañas sensaciones y presentimientos, ambos sentían una presencia maligna cerca… ambos oyeron un sonido raro, un sonido metálico, como el de un mecanismo abriendose, apenas lo sintieron en realidad, ninguno de los demás Lin Kueis y los miembros de las fuerzas especiales parecieron advertirlo…. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo…

- ¡ABAJO!

Todos sin pensarlo se arrojaron al suelo, una de las paredes estalló con una fuerza tremenda, escombros volaron en todas las direcciones y una gruesa de polvo encegueció a todos los presentes. Todos los presentes se asustaron ante el repentino ataque, la confusión reinó brevemente en el lugar.

Sub-Zero fue el primero en levantarse, con enojo vio como la nube de polvo comenzaba a disiparse revelando una figura: un hombre cubierto con una armadura roja, un ciborg. Caminaba tranquilo, a paso lento pero con aire de superioridad mientras miraba fijamente al gran maestro Lin Kuei.

- Hola Sub-Zero. – dijo el intruso con una voz siniestra, que sonaba aún más siniestra a través de su máscara.

- ¡Sektor! – respondió sorprendido y enojado el gran maestro.

- El mismo. ¿Pensabas que no iba a regresar? ¿Pensaste que había olvidado que me quitaste lo que me pertenece?

- ¿Lo que te pertenece?

- ¡El Lin Kuei! El clan que debía ser mío… y tú me lo quitaste junto con el medallón del Dragón.

- Te derroté y gané todo justamente Sektor, no puedes venir a reclamarme algo que has perdido…

- Has tenido suerte, te subestimé y eso me costó la victoria, pero ahora soy más fuerte que nunca, te destruiré... a ti y a tus amigos.

- ¿Así que quieres atacar al maestro? – se metió Cold. - ¿Tú y cuantos más?

- No creerán que vine solo… - contestó burlón el ciborg rojo.

Como por arte de magia, más de 30 ciborgs se hicieron visibles, Sub-Zero y todos los demás enmudecieron ante la escena, ante la cantidad de enemigos que habían venido a dar batalla. Jax, Stryker, Sonya y Cyrax miraban con furia al ex Lin Kuei pero él los miraba riéndose.

- ¡Les presento… al clan Tekunin! – anunció Sektor. - ¡Ataquen!

Los ciborgs obedecieron a su líder y se lanzaron listos para destruir a sus enemigos, los soldados Lin Kuei salieron a su encuentro, también los soldados de las fuerzas especiales se unieron al combate. Como era de esperarse Sektor fue directamente contra Sub-Zero, el gran maestro esquivó un golpe de su rival cibernético, que mostraba toda su furia y su objetivo de tomar el control del clan de asesinos. El ninja de hielo contratactó con un puñetazo directo al rostro de su enemigo, pero este ni se mosqueó, el, parecía que el ataque no lo afectó para nada.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kuai Liang? – se burlaba su enemigo.

- Ahora verás Sektor. – contesó el ninja concentrando su poder de hielo en sus manos.

Sub-Zero le dio una feroz paliza al ciborg rojo, él lo recibía sin resistirse, los golpes parecían picaduras de mosquito para él aunque no podía ignorar una sensación de frío entre golpe y golpe. El gran maestro quedó agotado y el traicionero ex Lin Kuei lo agredió sin piedad, sus puñetazos y patadas dolían mucho más por el metal que lo recubría.

Y mientras tanto, los aliados del ninja azul hacían lo que podían frente a los soldados del Tekunin. Cold y Frost usaron sus poderes congelantes para destruir a algunos de los aliados de Sektor, Sareena desenvainó su cuchilla que llevaba siempre y de un golpe decapitó a un ciborg que se le venía encima. E l mayor Briggs se vió bajo el ataque de un Tekunin bastante poderoso, el militar golpeaba con sus brazos de metal al ser mitad hombre y mitad maquina pero apenas le hacía daño.

La teniente Sonya Blade, al ver a su superior y amigo en problemas acudió en su ayuda, el mayor no conseguía derrotar a su enemigo, quien se defendía muy bien.

- ¡Estos desgraciados sí que son duros! – exclamaba furioso Jax.

- Distráelo Jax, yo me encargaré. – le hablaba su compañera acercándose.

Haciéndole caso a Blade, Jax nuevamente se arrojó contra la máquina, lo atacaba en todo el cuerpo y aun así el condenado no se inmutaba y de una feroz patada derribó al militar. El Tekunin se acercó amenazadoramente a Jax, tanto estaba fijado en él que no oía que la teniente Blade se acercaba, agil y silenciosa como un gato.

Antes de que el enemigo diera el golpe final, Sonya saltó sobre él, enganchando sus piernas en el cuello del ciborg.

- ¿Lo ves Jax? La mejor táctica contra estos es golpear en las partes vitales, las partes que no están protegidas por la armadura… ¡así! – explicó ella al mismo tiempo que giro la cabeza de su rival con sus piernas, el cuello del ciborg crujió de un modo escalofriante.

Cyrax se vio rodeado por tres enemigos, uno al frente y los dos a cada lado. El ciborg dorado no se preocupó, ya había peleado contra rivales más numerosos y más poderosos.

- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? – desafió él.

El ciborg enfrente de él fue el primero en atacar, error fatal ya que antes de darle tiempo a algo Cyrax abrió su pecho saliendo de adentro una sierra circular que cortó por la mitad al osado enemigo.

Al ver lo acontecido, los otros dos rivales decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, Cyrax consiguió eludirlos. Uno de los Tekunin no se detuvo y le lanzó una patada que él pudo bloquear con una mano y con la otra ejecutó un golpe que le destrozó la pierna. El ciborg, ahora invalido, retrocedió y observó su pierna rota, cuando alzó la vista vio el puño dorado, fue lo último que llegó a ver ya que la puño literalmente atravesó su cabeza, Cyrax retiró la mano ahora manchada de negro y rojo. El Tekunin restante, como todo autómata, no sintió espanto ni miedo con lo visto y se preparó para concluir lo que sus compañeros comenzaron.

Cansado de la lucha Cyrax, golpeó a su enemigo en el cuello, aprovechando la distracción del Tekunin con su herida, abrió otra vez su pecho pero esta vez sacando un dispositivo de forma circular: una bomba.

- Esto me lo enseño Stryker. – concluyó el ex Lin Kuei y le dio a su rival tal golpe en el vientre que enterró su mano dentro del estómago y luego la saco… sin la bomba.

Se alejó unos pocos pasos para ver como su enemigo era volado en pedazos al activarse el explosivo, dejando únicamente intacta la mitad inferior, de la cintura para abajo.

El ex policía Kurtis Stryker se defendía como podía, con sus manos, con sus piernas, con sus tonfas y hasta con sus armas de fuego. Un Tekunin quiso destrozarlo, el militar lo esquivó y lo derribo con un puñetazo en el pecho, luego en el suelo lo remató pisándole la cabeza y quebrándole el cuello siguiendo el consejo de Sonya, no terminó de despachar a un enemigo y enseguida se le abalanzó otro. Stryker recibió algunos golpes pero no era nada comparado con los que sufrió en peleas anteriores y pudo vencer a su rival golpeándolo en la cabeza con uno de sus tonfas.

Un tercer villano hizo aparición, tenía un aspecto más amenazante y se lo veía más preparado para combate, incluso hizo algunas poses de pelea para asustar a Kurtis:

- ¡A la mierda con esto! – gritó cansado Stryker desenfundando una de sus pistolas y disparándole al Tekunin en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo sin vida, para asegurarse agarró una granada de su cinturón, le quito el seguro y lo arrojó encima del ciborg, se fue caminando ignorando la explosión y los restos calcinados volando por todas partes.

El gran maestro Sub-Zero cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo, pudo divisar de cerca a su adversario, quien se acercaba a paso lento.

- No te has vuelto más fuerte Kuai Liang, creí que me darías más batalla. – se burlaba Sektor.

- Realmente has estado entrenando. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez, pero yo tengo la fuerza y poder del medallón del Dragón. – contestaba furioso el cryomancer haciendo gala del medallón que colgaba de su cintura.

- ¡Ese medallón debía ser mío! ¡Y va a ser mío! – gritó furioso el ciborg rojo alzando su puño para matar a su antiguo compañero Lin Kuei.

Cold, Frost y Sareena vieron lo que ocurría y estaban listos para intervenir, Sektor estaba por acabar con Sub-Zero, el ninja azul veía el puño rojizo venir hacía su rostro, pero algo lo detuvo…

- ¿Qué demo…? – expresó confundido el líder Tekunin mirando su brazo, que ahora estaba siendo sujetado por una mano plateada.

- No permitiré que mates a Sub-Zero, Sektor. – le decía una nueva voz metálica.

- ¡Smoke! – contestaron al mismo tiempo los líderes de ambos clanes, del Lin Kuei y el Tekunin.

En efecto era él, Smoke, quien había sido reactivado por las fuerzas especiales, quien había sido manipulado por villanos, el viejo amigo de Sub-Zero,el ninja de humo, Smoke.

- ¡Smoke, despertaste! – decía Sub-Zero levantándose, ver a su amigo de nuevo lo revitalizó.

Todos los aliados de Sub-Zero miraban sorprendidos la escena, sobre todo Cyrax y sus compañeros. El ciborg de plata tomó fuertemente la mano de Sektor para evitar que dañara a su amigo.

- Has cometido un grave error al venir aquí y atacar, Sektor. – hablaba secamente Smoke.

- El error lo estas cometiendo tú al querer detenerme Smoke, sal de mi camino o te haré pedazos, no eres rival para mí. – contestó el ciborg rojo apartando el brazo del recién llegado.

Los amigos del ninja de hielo y los demás miembros del clan miraban fijamente lo que ocurría. Sektor al contemplar que Sub-Zero aún conservaba a los suyos decidió reunir a su fuerza.

- Soldados, vuelvan aquí. – ordenó Sektor solo para darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie, todos los aliados que traía con él fueron destruidos por los Lin Kueis y las fuerzas especiales.

- Parece que estas solo ahora Sektor. – hablaba Sub-Zero.

- No me importa, puedo destrozarlos a todos yo solo. Solo traje a una parte de mi clan, el resto aún espera mis órdenes.

Kuai Liang se dirigió a su clan, al igual que la vez pasada les ordenó que no intervengan en el combate, que era algo personal entre él y el Tekunin.

- No se preocupen, yo puedo contra él, no es necesario que se metan ustedes. – les ordenaba el gran maestro, con dolor los ninjas aceptaron la orden.

- Puedes decirles a tus amiguitos de las fuerzas especiales que te ayuden, tengo viejas deudas con ellos también. - amenazó el ciborg color sangre.

Kuai Liang no quería pero no pudo detener a sus amigos, quienes vinieron listos para la lucha: Sareena, Cold, Frost, Jax, Sonya, Stryker, Cyrax y Smoke no iban a dejar a su compañero solo, ellos conocían la terrible fuerza de Sektor y sabían que entre todos podrían ponerlo fuera de combate.

- Te doy una última chance Sektor, vete de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado. – lo amenazó Sub-Zero.

- Ya te dije que no importa cuántos sean, los destrozaré a todos. – se preparaba el traicionero ex Lin Kuei.

Todos se pusieron en pose de combate, Jax fue al primero en atacar, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra Sektor,para sorpresa del mayor su enemigo bloqueó el puñetazo solo con una mano.

- Ya no soy el de antes Briggs, ahora soy más poderoso que nunca. – reía Sektor preparado para golpear.

El Tekunin le dio un terrible puñetazo en el pecho a Jax, el corazón del mayor por unos segundos se olvidó de latir, un ardor enorme paralizó al militar y lo dejó indefenso, otro golpe a terminó de derrumbarlo, moribundo ante la mirada atónita de Sonya y Stryker, gotas de sudor invadían la frente de ambos.

- ¿Y bien, quien quiere ser el siguiente? – preguntó el infame.

Cyrax se mantenía serio, pero no podía dejar de recordar ese sueño, mejor dicho ese recuerdo. Ese recuerdo en donde veía al ahora encarcelado Black Dragon Jarek rodeado de energía extraña… la misma energía que aparecía ahora envolviendo el cuerpo de Sektor….

- _¡¿QUÉ?! – _pensaba incrédulo el ciborg dorado, por unos segundos vio a su ex compañero Lin Kuei envuelto en esa aura roja, verde, negra por momentos, pocos segundos, muy pocos pero los necesarios para verlo claramente.

El Tekunin rojo repitió su irónica pregunta, todos se miraron entre ellos, como preguntándose quien será el siguiente en atacar. Sonya y Stryker se miraron, sin decir una palabra ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, ambos reaccionaron y ambos fueron al encuentro de Sektor.

Fin del tercer capitulo.

_**Bueno, tal como había dicho, en este capítulo comienza la acción con la aparición de Sektor, más fuerte y sádico que nunca, y un Smoke que vuelve a estar con los buenos; pero aún faltan mucho más, esto es tan solo el comienzo. Esa extraña energía que ve Cyrax tiene su explicación pero será más adelante.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
